Of Magic And Wilderness
by jeejee12
Summary: Julia Warawolf Hagrid, daughter of Rubeus Hagrid. Tall girl and new student at Hogwarts. Who was a master herself of creatures both magic and not. Knew the Dark Forest like the back of her hand and had a knack for getting into mischief. As she grew up knowing all about being a gamekeeper. She was very curious to see what the world held in store for her and her two companions.
1. Prechapter- Entrer

**Prechapter*- Entrer**

At a place of enchantment and learning. A place where young students and adults come to do magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was well known for great prophecies of both good and bad. It looked like a castle with it's many long pointed towers and stood a top of a cliff over the sea. Just the sight from the train that left from platform 9 and 3 quarters was a sight of amazement. One student, however, didn't come like all of her other classmates. She lived humbly with her father on the grounds of the school itself with the creatures of the Dark Forest as her friends. This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this story! My co-author Jupiterra from AO3 and I really appreciate it and we own nothing except the original characters we will introduce you too! The Harry Potter world and characters like Rubeus Hagrid obviously belong to J. K. Rowling. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this fanfic to the fullest! Onward!**

 **Chapter one*- The Sign of Jupiter**

The Dark Forest lay beside a small hut-like home. The air was usually harmonious and light since the end of the Great War. The Dark wizard Voldemort gone, along with his vile followers. Still, There was something strange in the air lurking about. The half giant who lived there, Rubeus Hagrid, felt a chill up his spine. In his humble little hut, his fire place couldn't chase away the ominous feeling.

His dog, Fang, lifted his head towards the direction the forest. Was he listening, as if this unknown danger was a finite sound? The loyal beast was a dark grey over-sized boarhound. He was very much like his master, very keen on knowing what happened in the forest. Though the big puppy was a coward to a fault, but Fang would stay by his masters side no matter the danger. Hagrid quickly put his boots on and made sure to tie them tight. His trenchcoat and trusty repeating crossbow followed. A small quiver of cross bow bolts hung off his hip, some loose while others were in cartridge form.

"Alright, now! Watch the house while I'm away." He said to the managerie of creatures that had a tendency to inhabit his house. Okay, maybe he adopted strange creatures like dragons though it was illegal. If no one knew, there was no harm. "Come along Fang!"

Fang whined, removing his large frame from the timeworn spot on the comfy couch. He was getting quite old for his age. The visually large dog surprised everyone by living far past his years. He walked on his four legs passed the hippogriff Buckbeak, whom watched. Ever watchful orange-gold eyes that tracked Hagrid's movement. Hagrid's creature companions changed often. Those too large to stay comfortably left for the Dark Forest after so long a time.

The night's luminous moon light the winding dirt path somewhat. Thick forest loomed around the pair as they travelled, faint silver stars bleeding through the canopy. Through the trees Fang sniffed, seeking a smell to match the sound he heard earlier. Hagrid followed behind, looking for clues.

Something very unusual caught his eye. There before them, was a very young centaur! It was unheard of for ones so young to be left alone, without their mothers. To human eyes, the young centaur would appear only four years old. It was certainly tough to tell their age or anything helpful, for centaurs were always a mysterious bunch. They spoke in prophecies and cryptic messages to the point of annoyance sometimes. Hagrid decided to take a chance.

"Oi! What are you doing out and about without your mummy?" He was truly concerned, warmth in his voice.

The centaur, whose silver hair shone in the light, smiled. His pale colored skin matched the white fur where his horse body began. Violet eyes connected to Hagrid's dark beaded ones, as if holding a great secret knowledge. He trotted towards the half-giant half-man. "There are seventy-nine moons out tonight." His voice confirming that he was a boy.

'As cryptic as ever...' Hagrid thought dryly, deciding to leave the boy to his business. The centaur youth turned his attention away from the man to the sky once again. Those centaurs sure did love to star gaze.

Fang followed his master, looking up for guidance in this dark and forboding environment. Hagrid would stop occasionally to pet the great fuzzy beast. The half-giant was a bit further before he heard another sound of galloping with heavier footsteps... More like hooves.

Turning around, he saw a female centaur herding the young one from before. The boy approached Hagrid shyly. The centauress was a beauty to be sure, with matching moon lit hair color to her now obvious son. It was long and hid very bountiful breasts. Of course, Hagrid was a gentleman and looked directly at her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, and warm and captivating.

"My son says you spoke to him, Sir Hagrid." Her voice was a lilting honey sound.

Hagrid smiled, "That is me. Do I have the honor of knowing your name milady?" The man hoped those lessons in more polite speech mannerisms thinned out his very strong accent from before.

She smiled. "Katyusha. This is Ivan." Gesturing towards the little one smiling mysteriously. The child busied himself with an interest in the large dog. Fang, sensing no threat, gave very wet kisses to the boys cheek. "Ahhh." The little centaur complained at the slobber, wiping it off.

"Nice to meet ya." His accent coming back. 'Darn it.' He scolded himself internally.

Katyusha leaned in to Hagrid to make sure she had his attention. Her gaze turning serious. "The seventy-nine moons demand you go towards their direction..."

Hagrid sighed. "Can you point me in the way of this direction?"

Ivan went to his side, in a way snuggled against him. "I'll take him! I'll take him! And the adorable doggie."

"No Ivan... That's wizard business. Not our own." The mother scolded him as the boy pouted. She turned back to the man. "It was nice to meet the Great Hagrid of the Dark Forest at last. Good luck to you..." She took Ivan by the arm, vanishing in the great woods as mysteriously as she had appeared.

"Thank you my friends." Hagrid called out, looking back to catch one last glimpse of the interesting creatures. It was no use, they were long gone. Fang merely sniffed the ground, more about living in the moment like all dogs.

Sensing only bad things from this side adventure, the man pre-emptively loaded his repeating croosbow with a cartridge of bolts. One could never be too careful in magic infused forests.

Hagrid went the way the centauress had pointed. It only lead farther into the Dark Forest, the path now flanked by fearsome bushes and brambles. Following the path before him, they came apon a sight to behold.

It was a small pack of werewolves surrounding something. Ugly nasty things, they had almost the body of a man, but had the fur and head of a wolf. They were true werewolves, monstrous and cursed. Nothing like Remus Lupin, or other more reasonable inflicted people.

The wolfish fiends snarled and snapped over who would eat the pack's prey. Or so it seemed to the experienced half-giant. Who ever this victim was, It was tiny and wrapped in a blanket. By golly! It was a baby! Hagrid didn't hesitate and fired two to three bolts, making more distance between the babe and the pack.

The werewolves growled and howled as some of their own fell dead. The silver tipped bolts made their targets, straight through the heart. One missed, making there be five pissed off werewolves to deal with.

The Alpha of the pack appeared to stay near the baby. It was most odd the feral werewolf was not consuming the helpless victim, but now was not the time to contemplate nature's enigma! The alpa's gruesome fanged mouth opened to bark, giving orders to the rest. Before it could, Fang knocked it back with a tackle, giving his own boisterous bark.

"Great job Fang!" Hagrid called out as he continued to fire away. Hitting a target everytime, the repeating cross bow earned it's keep. Five... Four... Three down. Hagrid turned to the last two as they went to protect their Alpha. Fang not being a sprite young pup anymore, couldn't handle any more.

Hagrid ran over, firing another shot. The silver tipped bolts missed their hearts, but snagged their hind legs slowing them down. Their inhuman howls of pain peirced through the forest, waking the baby.

The baby began to wail just as loudly as the pitched battle at being woken up. The Alpha, having managed to take down Fang, sprinted towards the baby with a vengeance. It's fangs and crooked claws were out for the kill. It grabbed the blanket that wrapped around the baby.

Tearing it, The matted hairy werewolf scratched the baby's arm with it's sharp claws. The baby cried louder, a primitive sound that tugged on any person's heart. Just as Hagrid fired his last bolt through the Alpha's heart, he saw a faint yellow glow from the babies neck. It seemed to be produced by a necklace of some kind.

Still, the battle might not be over. He turned his attention to the last two werewolves scurrying off, their tails between their legs. The thickly bearded half-giant waited a few more minutes in case of an ambush, but no... the danger has passed.

Fang moaned in pain, severely wounded. He carefully got up and layed right next to the baby licking it's arm clean. Hagrid sat down, picking up the baby with a practiced scoop of his large hands. It was no different then picking up a fragile egg.

"Now, what's a tiny little thing like you doing out here? Couldn't have been abandoned now could ye?" He took the blanket from the baby and checked her gender. The small baby only stopped her ceaseless wailing after being rocked gently for a time.

"Looks like yer a girl! I always wanted a human child of my own. Boys are too much to deal with. Plus, I hear girls are easier to potty train!" Rubeus Hagrid was quite a softy for all creatures. It of course included his fellow humans. Had Dumbledore let him, he would've raised the famous Harry Potter as his own. The baby girl had little to offer in way of conversation, hiccuping slightly from having cried so much.

"I'm going to take good care of you!" Hagrid cooed as he held the baby close. It clung to him desperately, shivering and cold. "I hope you never feel insecure even if you aren't my own. I'll love ya, little baby. Fighting with werewolves. A centaur showing me the way to help you. Those 79 moons must be looking out for ya!"

Fang groaned hearing his masters continued excitment. Licking his wounds from the fight. Another pet for the home, it seemed.

"Ah. Right..." Hagrid coughed with one fist covering it. "We best be getting back to my... our house." Holding the baby carefully, he pulled out his umbrella. It was more than it looked, though not a secret to Dumbledore. It held his broken wand to perform small magic. Performing a spell to heal Fang was no problem, taking only a moment. The big puppy was confused by magic as usual, but relieved to not be bleeding all over. Following his master, Fang sniffed the tiny human curously.

They got back to the house. The fire was still going strong, this time taking away the chill of the Dark Forest. Fang went back to his spot, thoroughly done with adventures this night. Hagrid set the baby down in the middle of a bed. She was wide eyed and awake, grasping at worn blankets and furs. Every now and again the infant made a cute noise.

Not even strong enough to roll around yet, Hagrid didn't worry as he got ready to settle in. What a long strange day it had been! He prepared a small makeshift bassinet that used to hold other things like rope and tools. Still, it was very sturdy with no splinters in the old smooth wood. Covered with a small not-so squishy mattress and thin improvised sheet, the woolly blanket completed it all.

He pulled a pair of dusty old glasses out to read a "How to" book for taking care of the baby. It was a basic guide, similiar to his animal handling books. There was the obvious things of course. Warmth, shelter, physical contact... and food!

"Fed! Baby needs to be fed a bottle!" Hagrid fretted as he looked through his small kitchen. Causing some clanks and clunks, the tall fellow dug around in boxes and cupboards sorted haphazardly. The baby girl giggled at the large man scurrying in the kitchen.

"Alrighty I found one for ye! Better wash it off and get ya some nice warm milk." He finally got her what she needed, daiper changed as well with a simple cloth and pin. He was so good at this parenting thing so far! "I just can't keep on calling you baby or girl. You need a name!" The baby blinked cluelessly at him while drinking from the bottle.

Thinking long and hard, Hagrid's thoughts were interrupted by Fang's low bark. "Yes! Something with Wolf in it. Great idea boy!" he praised his faithful companion. But, for a girl it would have to do for a middle name. He heard middle names are now quite the rage. 'Hmmm.' he thought to himself, pondering nice girls he knew throughout his life.

Looking at the baby with such interesting eyes. They were hazel, a steely blue verging on green within. A puff of little blonde hairs the colour of straw. Already she had drained the bottle. "Julia is a good name..." He held her up with pride in his dark warm eyes. His fuzzy beard couldn't hide the broad smile of gladness. "Julia Warawolf Hagrid!"

This time he paid close attention the yellow round stone necklace she wore. The pendant was very interesting as it hung from a fine chain. From what little he remembered from astronomy class, that was a Jupiter Stone of yellow sapphire. It seemed to click then, what the centaurs said. Jupiter had 79 known moons! His daughter must've truly been a sign from Jupiter itself.

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2*- The Growing Stages**

From Hagrid's small home he watched over his little girl carefully. She was now four years old and growing. He was a very proud Papa, just like his was of him. Julia was already a little less the size of Harry Potter's 11 year old self, all those years ago. It was back when Hagrid had picked him to help him prepare for his first year at Hogwarts. Thinking about her height, how rapidly she outgrew her clothes and shoes through the recent years unsettled him. 'Hmm. Maybe she's part Giant?' Hagrid thought. Julia grew less a young Hagrid did, being half Giant. Still her height was unusual, showed the signs of mixed blood.

"Papa! Papa! Look!" Julia interrupted his thought process, pointing towards an approaching figure. He held her up in his arms and looked at this figure. They wore a typical cornical crown with a wide brim of a hat. It held a dark green feather to finish off the look of what was known as a Witch's hat even in the muggle world.

The feather matched the long flowing robes of the aged and thin woman who wore them. Her grey hair standing out against the colors kept neat and in a relaxed, but would not come undone bun. A few more wrinkles around her eyes complimenting her high cheekbones that framed her face, but still very much held the reminiscence of her beauty. The witch was also the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. She so happened to look to be storming towards him this very moment.

"Hagrid!" She called out as she closed the distance between them.

Hoping he wasn't in trouble again, he simply responded, "Good morning Headmistress McGonagall!"

The old witch looked at him as if scolding a child, despite his large size. "Do you know what day this is?"

He continued to look confused, but his daughter seemed to know. Her face brightened. "I know! I know! It's almost time for school!"

After a brief freak out, Hagrid helped Julia get ready for her first day of preschool. Julia was dressed in a cute blue dress that extended to her knees and was long sleeved, white high socks with lace frills, and to finish the look with black school shoes. Her outfit really brought out the blondeness of her hair. She was light colored skin with flush pink cheeks that colored whenever she smiled. She also wore a small side bag to carry her school stuff and allowed toys.

He managed to get her to the beginning ceremony on time. The Preschool of Magical Beings was a school for Elves, Goblins, Wizards, Witches, and others having to do with the Wizarding world. The Elven children there were recently integrated into the school thanks to the astonishing efforts of S.P.E.W. The silly acronym stood for Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, empowered by the now famous Hermione Granger.

It was indeed a bright new age for everyone big and small after the Dark Lord's demise. After McGonagall's nagging, Hagrid even managed to dress himself nicely and look very presentable in a fitted tuxedo. "Darn muggle suit..." He muttered underneath his breath. It wasn't so much the clothes, but how it cost quite a few Galleons to get it customized to his size of eight foot six.

The father kept his complaints to himself and decided to focus on this memorable day. Hagrid didn't even dress that nicely for his Giantess sweetheart every year at the TriWizards Cup. It was truly a miracle! His beard and hair were groomed as well. He held onto Julias hand as she excitably swung it as they listened to the woman on stage.

"Welcome and thank you for gathering here for the opening ceremony of The Preschool of Magical Beings!" The principal started her speech. Several rows of parents with their kids gave the appropriate applause.

"We the staff here will make sure all our students are treated equally and kept safe. We vow to care for yours as our own. We of course hope to teach much and learn more from our students. Most of all we hope we all have fun here! Please make your way safely to the exits. You should have the map that will guide you to your class and meet your childrens teachers. Thank you!" The microphone gave a little noise before it shut off to indicate the end of the speech.

Julia got out her map from her side bag and looked at it intently. She saw the footprints of where herself and her father stood. She saw the lines that she needed to follow to her classroom, which held the mark of a star. Taking her fathers hand she voiced out, "That way!" Pulling them through the crowd.

"Woah! Slow down there little lassy!" Hagrid getting yanked around for Julia held quite a bit of strength surprising for her age and size.

They eventually arrived at the classroom which held long rows of big tables, the area of the teachers personal space, the puppet play area, the art space which beheld a painters easel, and an old fashioned chalk board. Above the chalk board of course was the ABC's and 123's on colorful blocks surrounded by cartoonish animals. Just right outside was the playground that had a sandbox, swing area, and the playcastle that was usually made out of metal and hard plastic.

Julia was mystified by the whole place. "I can't wait to play with everyone!" the child cheered. She finally noticed other kids, gasping at the sight. "Papa! They're so much smaller than I am!"

Hagrid chuckled, then told her to wait in her spot. He introduced himself to her teacher, hoping he gave good impression. Being always at home or surrounded by magical creatures that befriended her, little Julia wasn't used to people other than Headmistress McGonagall. She wasn't even all that little here to begin with.

The girl felt a sudden sinking feeling in her tummy as she thought about what school meant. It meant she would be without her papa for most of the day! Her eyes began to tear up as that realization struck her. It didn't help her feeling that while she was preoccupied with her thoughts a boy student bumped into her. The boy had jet-black hair and light green eyes with pale skin that resembled his father who was standing beside him.

"Hey Albus! Get back here you scoundrel and apologize to miss Hagrid." The man said to his child. Albus, turned his eyes looking rather embarrassed to be called out that way muttered, "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Julia nervously replied as she smiled trying to appear like the whole thing was forgiven. The boy seemed to still glare at her as if it was her fault. "My name is Julia Hagrid... How did you know my name sir?" She looked at 'Albus's' father then barely now noticing the lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. She gasped finally realizing who he was.

"Harry!" Rubeus's booming voice filled the room with glee. "Why, I haven't seen ya in ages! Why you never come to visit your old friend?"

Mr. Harry laughed as he hugged the giant. "Oh, it's good to see you Hagrid! And so surprised myself with how you've got a daughter! Julia I've heard so much about you." Nodding gracefully to her as his hair swished over his round glasses.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Harry Potter." She shyly said.

The half-Giant's now groomed face you could easily see his prideful smile. Julia smiled as he patted her head loving the now happy atmosphere. "You've got yourself a few rugrats! I've seen the pictures you've sent by owl. I see young Albus." Hagrid stared warmly at the young one. "Where's little Lily Potter now?" He would've asked about Harry's oldest boy James Potter the 2nd, but he already knew through letters the boy would've been placed at the neighboring primary school besides the pre-school. Both kids mentioned besides Albus were named after Harry's parents. He felt a warm feeling as if the pair had another chance to live again.

"She's in another class with mother." Albus answered for his father and seemed glad to not be in the same class as his sister. He already had to share his toys at home. He didn't want to have to share his friends and classroom too.

"Ginny and I would love to go out for some butter beer after we get the kids settled in!" Harry wanted to spend some time with his long time friend.

"Gladly! But, I'll want something more bitter and less sweet than butter beer. Guess the only things that matured about you is your age and not your taste in drinks." Hagrid patted the famous mans back in a joking matter.

The men continued to talk for a while. Albus and Julia left them to go mingle with the other students. Albus turned to the girl who followed him not knowing anyone else that was familiar. "Don't follow me. Just because our parents are friends doesn't mean we're friends. Got it?" He huffed.

Julia confused at his harsh behavior towards her again. "I'm sorry?" Gripping her over the shoulder bag in her fingers kind of wanting to throw and hit him with it.

"Boy you're stupid..." The dark haired boy walked towards another boy who seemed his polar opposite with blonde nearly silver hair. He decided to sit with him. Julia stood alone before sighing at how what was supposed to be a good first day turned into quite the melancholy day. The teacher then announced it was time for the parents to leave. Julia picked a spot in the back nearest the door, so she could stare sadly as she waved as her father waved happily back.

"I'm proud of ya, my precious girl! Study hard now." Getting pulled by Harry who had to use a bit of force to move Hagrid out before he decided to stay with his daughter. Being always overprotective of his dragons Harry could imagine how much he would baby his child.

"Okay!" Julia brightened determined to make her Papa proud.

The first week was the toughest, but her anxiety lessened with knowing they kept a continued schedule. The weeks and months passed and Julia got used to class and loved learning things. The things she hated she never told her Papa about with Mr. Harry Potters son Albus always bullying her along with his friend Scorpius Malfoy. He was the boy with the silver blonde hair which she found out was a feature strong within the Malfoy bloodline.

Who would believe her when she was the way she was? She was... a witch, but also a Giant. She never knew her mother. Not even her name to say she was of someone's bloodline. Whether it be a Mudblood, Half-Blood, or Pure-Blood. She was a freak... She was unafraid at first when she talked to the teacher, but all she got was "You just got to get to know each other, that's all. I'm sure you'll be great friends eventually!"

The closest friends Julia did have were in different classes like Lily Potter wasn't bad. She held more of the Weasley red hair and looked more like her mother Ginny with hazel eyes. They met at the playground during break and lunch. Julia was admittedly hesitant to accept her friendship because of Albus, but grew to trust her.

Another friend was Dianna the house Elf who served the Malfoy family. She claimed she was a cousin descendant of Dobby whom helped save Harry Potter and his friends during the war. It was much more believable than being a direct descendant for Dobby was in his late teens in human terms when he passed.

Compared to elf life spans, late human teens was considered to be a baby for them. Elves could live up to 200 years. Julia became acquainted with quite a few other children who were nice as well. Surprised the majority of them were from well known families like: Scamander, Weasley, and Lupin. All whose parents were also involved in the war. Her father was too, but disappointingly not mentioned often in the stories. Julia didn't let it get to her though and continued to strive with amazing marks in her studies now through Primary school.

Years passed and she grew more noticeably taller. Seeming oblivious to how she intimidated the boys in her class. Got in a few fights as she was also older and knew better now and wasn't about to let Albus get away with his attitude any longer.

Especially, now that she was witnessing him roughly playing with an innocent animal. A ferret to be exact. It had a cinnamon sugar colored coat of fur. Or it would have been cinnamon sugar if it wasn't for the brown mud that now caked over the white part of the once beautiful fur. It was also squeaking in terror for being lifted unwillingly in the air by that bully with a wand.

"Put the poor animal down!" Julia gleaming with her moment to shine. Animals were her specialty and she would be damned before letting Albus get away with this! "Now!" Her stone necklace was swaying in the wind with her arm movement and seemed to give a slight sparkle unbeknownst to the girl.

Albus smirked an almost evil glint appearing in his eyes. "Or what?" Lifting his wand higher as he lifted the ferret even more so. He knew full well she didn't have a wand to threaten him with. Hagrid preferred her to not have to rely on magic so much to survive. Also, the fact he didn't want to risk her breaking her wand. Wands from Ollivanders were expensive.

"Expelliarmus!" Julia waved her hand as her necklace glowed with the casting of the spell amazing them both. 'It actually worked!' She was even more excited as it made a direct hit, knocked his wand out of his hand, and distracted Albus enough to cancel out his spell.

The ferret was up so high Julia managed to throw herself in between it and the ground catching it. "Oof!" She had rolled off to her side as to not crush the poor thing after what it had just been through. The mud and grass from the ground also stained her clothes and got a little on her face. The poor thing in her arms shivering as if wanting to attack. "Now, now. Shhh." Cooing at it to calm it like a babe. "There's nothing and anyone to fear now." Saying the last line, she glared at the boy who glared back.

He huffed. " How'd you do that? You normally need a wand to perform magic! And don't know why you're so concerned. I have a ferret at home I do that with."

Julia raised her eyebrow at that. "I don't know... and If you have a pet that has to deal with you, I feel bad for the poor thing." At least, this little guy... She picked up the ferret looking where it mattered to figure out it's gender. "At least, this little girl won't have to deal with you anymore."

"Whatever..." Albus shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's not like your dad will let you keep it. He keeps only dragons I hear. He might feed it to one." Walking away back to the school and giving one last comment. "Freak!"

"Hey, my Papa would never do that!" Disregarding the favored nickname he gave her for talking about her father that way. Turning her attention back to ferret who stopped it's quivering, but was still timid now that their eyes met. "There, there..." Putting her hand near the snout trying to earn it's trust. Allowing it bite her, the sharp teeth drew blood. Her face not even flinching from the 'love bite'. "See? No need to be scared." Her face brightened as the ferret started to lick the small wound in apology.

"Squeak!" The ferret squirmed as if wanting to be free of her arms to run around.

Julia stood up from the ground and raised her arms and spun as the ferret walked along her arms and shoulders, finding it's resting place along her neck like a scarf. "I can't just keep calling you it or ferret. You need a name!" Looking at her stone necklace which her Papa told her was a Jupiter stone and at the ferrets fur more closely.

"I got it! Your name shall be Callisto!" The cinnamon colored fur with it's dark and white specs reminded her of one of Jupiters moons, plus it matched her. Another squeak and a sort of gurgle sound came from Callisto's throat as if pleased with the name.

"It must've been fate or something that we would meet my new furry friend!" It unnerved her to think Albus had a ferret too at his house for him to torment. It also made her think of what he said about her Papa feeding the ferret to the dragons... Well, to the best of her knowledge there was just Buckbeak to watch out for for now. She frowned at the thought of the boy being right about something, but she calmed thinking she would just train the hippogriff to stay away from her new pet.

As she walked home after school feeling more at ease after such a long day. 'Just one more year before Hogwarts. And maybe the curse of not being in the same class with Albus will be lifted.' Her hazel eyes hopeful.

The small hut she was raised in and loved came into view as did the wondrous castle she would someday enter. Her ease was soon put to an end as a huge bird-horse of a hippogriff came a galloping to sniff the ferret she hid in her dress. "No! Back off! We do not eat family members!" Callisto quickly hid in her coat on command of Julia's body language.

Buckbeak gave a sound between a neigh and an eagles proud screech probably wondering why she wasn't giving him a snack. The gold eyes wanting to get at it's prey.

"Buckbeak." Julia growled and went to the shed right next to the hut to find fresh dead possums as big as her ferret to feed to him. "Here, ya big brute." Her accent much like her fathers came out more naturally at home. She threw two dead possums as far as she could making the hippogriff go away long enough for her to go inside.

Hagrid, who was cooking dinner wearing his red and white plaid gloves for protection smiled at his daughter. "Julia! How was school today?"

Julia thought of the unbelievable moment with her necklace, to Callisto hidden in her coat, and grinned. "You won't believe it..." Telling the tale to her Papa.

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: My co-author Jupiterra and I don't own Harry Potter except the few original characters. We hope you'll meet them along this magical journey. Thank you for taking the time to pick up this fanfiction and please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3*- The Sorting Hat**

Today was the day! Julia's first day at Hogwarts! She was super excited to not just be the random girl who just hung around the castle. She was now going to be a true part of it. She was going to be a student.

Giving an excited screech that rivaled BuckBeaks, she hopped out of bed to take care of her personal hygiene. She wasn't the only one bustling in the small home. Hagrid was making a big breakfast to fill the growing girl and his growling stomach. The table spread was fit for a whole family, but they had a big day ahead of them and had to eat their fill. They weren't going to be able to eat again, until after the hat ceremony.

"Now ya run on to the Great Hall and don't get lost now Julia." Hagrid said while putting on his iconic trench coat. Despite the few patches lovingly stitched on, it looked great.

"I won't!" Julia wiped the remaining evidence of pancakes from her face. Her ferret Callisto helped clean some of the crumbs from her new Hogwarts robes. Evidence of food was replaced it with her fur.

"Will you be meeting the other new students at the platform guiding the students to the boats?" Julia usually went with Hagrid every year. Knowing her worst enemy, James Potter, was going to be there was terrible. It dampened her spirits in going this year. Not even her best friend Lilly could get her to go meet them. She didn't want any unnecessary drama.

Hagrid gave a big smile. "Yessiree, as always! Someone's gotta show them the way." He had tried to give those duties to some other professor, but they just didn't gain the respect as Hagrid had with the youngins. It became an unsaid tradition that it was Hagrid's duty to see the new student's to the Great Hall. "Alright lass, we best be headin' off!"

Even Callisto felt the excitement and swiftly ran around Julia's shoulders looking like a moving scarf. Giggling Julia walked out the door in confidence. She was very lucky to live already on the school grounds and so didn't have to move her stuff. It was most important was that Callisto be kept out of a cage. She had feelings!

The family left their home, sun high in the sky still. The new students wouldn't get to the castle until dinner. Julia had all the time in the world to explore more! Maybe pay a visit to Professor Longbottom. Since the professor was rather informal would rather be called just Professor or Neville. Maybe it was because of his funny last name.

The female students didn't seem to mind the Professor. According to her father, the man had grown to be quite the handsome fellow. It was hard to believe the picture of the awkward chubby boy he used to be.

Being a close friend to Harry Potter and helping destroy Voldemort was also how he gained brownie points for manliness. This gained the respect of being a hero to the young boys. Despite being a teacher of a boring subject, he was certainly popular. Foolish girls had poor grades for paying attention more to his face than his words.

"Neville!" Julia spotted him down the hall. The teacher and now student got along very well. He liked strange plants and she liked strange beasties. The dark haired man with his lovely green eyes turned to her blue grey. His face had kept it's softness despite the war he was involved in. He always had a soft spirit, but was strong and brave when needed.

"Ah... Julia! What a delight to see you again." He grinned. "Up to mischief again?" He knew it was not close enough of time to gather in the Great Hall just yet.

Julia giggled. It was a true giggle, which was rare. "Nooo. I was just having a bit of fun before the gathering." She didn't want to admit she was nervous in making new friends. She hadn't much luck, other than the few she grew up with. It was boring though... Same faces for everyday got old fast. She needed adventure!

"Hah ha. Okay. Just be sure to be on time and remember to stand with the other students." Neville was keeping it professional as per usual.

With a roll of her eyes. "Yes, Professor." With that she trodded off. Making note of the walls that seemed perfect from afar, but with closer inspection... You can see the cracks and scars of the past wars. Magic could fix everything, but not scars. She got to the colossal twin doors of the Great Hall in no time and stood there.

Callisto cuddled her cold nose on Julia's cheek to comfort her. She patted her on response. One would think ferrets have course fur. Callisto was a very soft creature, delightful to pet.

Taking a deep breath. 'Calm down me! We've been here before. There's just gonna be a whole bunch of people...' With that she opened the doors to the magnificent sight. The long tables filled with students, the candles in the sky domed illusion of the ceiling, and the Professors sitting along with Headmistress McGonaggal.

Julia noticed Hagrid had not yet arrived with the new students, so she just awkwardly went to the spot they usually were put. It didn't help with the many faces and whispers in the crowd.

"Isn't that Hagrids daughter?"

"Oh, so she's the... "

"Shh! Don't say that, that's rude."

"I think her name was Julia."

"I heard as a baby she was found be werewolves."

"I heard she is a werewolf!"

The voiced seemed to blend in after a while. It was the most uncomfortable fifteen minutes of her life. Finally the doors swung open to reveal Hagrid leading the children. With that, the cutting commentary stifled to undetectable whispers. A few Muggle born overrode this with inane chatter.

"Damn! As soon as we arrived, the signal on my phone stopped working!"

Julia laughed, covering her mouth trying to keep it to herself. Oh the poor muggles and others who might try to bring technology here. It did't work because of the magical barrier. There weren't even any electrical outlets in the castle!

A girl's voice joined in. "Mine too. Plus, my Ipod is about to die!"

That made Julia laugh even more as she held on her stomach. She quieted down as she was suddenly standing side by side with a random boy. They glanced at eachother, but there was too much happening to register properly.

"Julia!" A familiar voice with red hair called out. She turned towards her best friend.

"Lily!" It had been a while, so they were both excited. A half hug was offered to keep some public dignity, but enough to let everyone know they were friends.

Julia let her grin show. "Did you hear all the complaining on the way in from the new people?" She gestured her head towards the others.

Lily tilted her head back and rolled her eyes. "Yes. You wouldn't believe how much I heard on the train. One would think learning magic would be better than technology." She continued speaking, mocking the muggle raised in a high shrill voice. "Waaa. My battery is dying. Why doesn't the internet work?" It was too bad their Elf friend Dianna couldn't attend Hogwarts for Elves learned magic naturally within their own community. The two girls having fun with their gossip that got cut short.

The ceremony was about to start. The crowd quieted down. The headmistress held up her long scroll of names in one hand and the other the sorting hat. Placing the hat in it's spot a mouth appeared near the brim and it began to sing it's ceremonious song.

 _"Oh, You may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might be in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Huffelpuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or Yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The customary applause followed with some giggles heard at the nonexistent safe hands joke the hat always told. Knowing her name wasn't up for some time, Julia observed her friend because for some odd reason looked irritated.

"You alright?" She whispered.

Lily just sighed. "I'm gonna kill Uncle Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll." She now knew why her father rolled his eyes at dinner the evening she asked about the sorting ceremony. She didn't live close to the castle like Julia did, so she never knew what went on.

Julia snorted and put her hand over her mouth to keep from straight laughing at her. Now she was curious to see if her enemy also fell for the joke. Looking over at Albus, he had the same look as his sister. She resisted to Ha-ha towards him.

"Julia Hagrid!" McGonaggal called her to come forth. She instantly regretted her internal bragging as she walked nervously to the chair and waited for the hat to be placed on her head.

 _"Hmmm."_ The hat's voice was inside her head! She knew no one else could hear him except her at that moment. Her papa made sure she didn't freak out by telling her all about it.

 _"A good head on your shoulders lass."_ The Sorting Hat sounding more like he was commenting to himself than complimenting her.

She thought back at him. 'Technically, the head is connected to the neck.' Unless you were talking certain magical creatures of course.

 _"Very bright and seem to have more common sense than your father."_ Her sassy attitude had irked him a bit, so his "seem" was a bit more mean than it should have.

 _"Where to put you..."_ The opened rips near the top where it's eyes widened in realization. "Ravenclaw!"

Julia grinned at that as her new House cheered in welcome to her. Hearing her father cheer from the Professors table. She practically skipped to her House table where a few older classmen hugged her in welcome. Feeling so warm and happy. Dare she say it was the happiest moment of her whole ten years! Some more names were called as she sat happily not paying attention until...

 **Crash! KAPLONK!**

A strange girl in black robes crashed in through the large doors of the Grand Hall.

"What in the world?" Julia said outloud as all eyes went to the poor thing picking herself up from the floor. Her large suitcase had somehow landed on top of her as she gloriously fell flat on her face. It was just comically unreal!

"Ow..." The girl lifted her face. She had dirty blonde hair. It mostly looked brown for she had her hair pulled back into a high pony. Round rectangled glasses framed her face that held green hazel eyes. She was also quite small for her age. Not quite the size of a Goblin or and Elf. Maybe a Hobbit? If Julia had to guess. The black robes held no tie or emblem, so she was a new student.

McGonaggal pierced her lips in dismay at the interruption, but kept her cool. "Nice of you to join us... La'Chell Dorothy Scroggins. Luckily you came before I called your name. Otherwise you'd have wasted your time coming to Hogwarts and would be sent back home."

"Sorry..." La'Chell scratched her head and stood there awkwardly as everyone stared at her.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get up here!"

"Sorry!" She flinched and scrambled with her suitcase and ran up to the chair and sat down. The Sorting Hat placed on her head.

 _"That was quite a spectacle you made. Color me impressed."_ The Sorting Hat bemused as he looked through the girls thoughts.

'I want to crawl under a rock and die!' La'Chell cried as the voice of her favorite characters popped into her head. She was an adamant anime watcher and quite proud of her hobby. She could have a whole conversation just in quotes. She was proud of her magic too, of course. Had a love for history for both Muggles and Magic folk. Her mind often times seemed to be so full that it was hard for her to put into speech.

 _"Despite, your humorous nature you are intelligent. You desire to try to understand the world. You still have much to learn young American girl."_

'Thank you.' She was polite even if it was only comments to the old Hat. It was a wonder how it knew of her nationality despite barely speaking. Well, it was magic.

 _"The House where you belong..._ Ravenclaw!"

Smiling gently as the House table cheered and the Professors clapped. La'Chell made her way to the long table decorated in the purple color of the House. She noticed Julia sitting almost alone for the older students gave her some space in case the warm welcome was uncomfortable. Said girl noticed her staring for a moment.

"You can sit here next to me if you'd like." Blunt and to the point.

"Thank you!" La' Chell smiled. She had a feeling she was going to get along with the tall girl. Being from the United States getting straight to the point was always more appreciated than beating aroung the bush. A few more names were called. Another student seemed to stand out among the crowd.

"Peter Petroff!"

A soft looking boy he was. He wasn't thin, but not thick. Just a bit padded? It could be the clothes too. Wore his uniform by the book and not a thread out of place, nor a speck of dirt to be seen. He was abnormally tall for a boy his age, but was definitely all the way human. While Albus inherited boring straight black hair like his father, Peter's hair was curly and only added to his innocent features. It wore glasses that he cleaned about twice a day with a spare cleaning cloth.

'He looks like a guy who gets easily picked on...' Julia studied the boy. She knew of him at her previous school, but never approached him. She watched as the hat was placed and after a few moments...

"Hufflepuff!"

She snickered, but stopped as soon as she saw his smile. It was like... Golden sunshine along with the hazel in his eyes... 'Wait a minute! Did my heart just skip a beat?' Julia blushed. 'No... He's just cute like a puppy.'

La'Chell noticed her new friends staring and elbowed her side a bit. "So, you know him?"

"Only of him. We only passed by the other and never spoke."

"He seemed to know you as well considering he looked a bit sad to not be in Ravenclaw." The shorter of the two pointed out.

"Huh?" Julia turned to look and for a moment light blue met hazel. The boy seemed to go a little red and turn away first, while she kept looking to figure out why he reacted that way. And why he would look at her at all.

La'Chell smirked. She was quite good at figuring people out. Sometimes by direct sincerity or by messing with them a little just to see a persons true self. "I think Peter likes you."

Julia glared a little. "I think you're a little annoying."

She shrugged it off. "I am little and I can be. But, I tell the truth." Her green eyes only shining with slight mischief. Though dropped it. A few more names were called.

Headmistress McGonaggal finished the ceremony with Hogwarts previous Headmaster Dumbledore's words. "Let the feast begin!" Clapping her hands and raising them in the air the food appeared on all the tables. The fires in the bowls of the stoned creatures along the walls of the Great Hall shone brighter. Dare Julia think that today was successful. She got into Ravenclaw, made a new friend, and maybe... Just maybe had a crush.

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
